1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to a computer implemented method, computer program product, and a data processing system. More specifically the disclosure relates to a computer implemented method, computer program product, and a data processing system for transferring running applications between disparate devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Battery life has been and will always be a fundamental limitation of the battery powered portable computers and mobile devices. Advances in battery cell technology have lengthened the ability of one to computer by battery from merely an hour to nearly a day. Yet, the mobile computing workforce still faces on a constant basis the nearly exhausted charge of the mobile device's battery. To maximize mobile usage of the mobile device, automated power management techniques have evolved that generally include the strategic management of display backlighting, hard drive powering and the reduction in central processing unit (CPU) speed.
Even still, most computing end users can attest to the moment when, despite best efforts at power management, they are notified of the impending exhaustion of battery life—oftentimes at a critical time when computing is of paramount importance. Shut down of the mobile device often leads to the loss of unsaved data and state information for any applications running on the mobile device.